Una mañana de Amor
by Hikari No Hime 25
Summary: Advertencia: Hay OCs si no te gustan los OCs, no molestes. Kirara vive muy tranquilamente su vida, hasta que una mañana su estupidamente sexy pero timido vecino toca a su puerta para seducirla. Pero siempre con la timides por delante aun que despues... Si quieren saber lo que sigue entren a verlo. Por fis denme oportunidad, es mi primer fic.


Kirara Pov. On

Una mañana tan exquicita, estaba tomando un te, en mi cocina. Pero alguien me interrumpio,tocando mi puerta. Y claro yo estaba en bata, por que recien habia salido del baño.

Abro y era subaru. Yo le pregunte, que quieres.

El como el timido que es, pero lindo, pregunto, me puedes dar una tasita con azucar, pasandose la mano por el cabello.

Yo dije ok pasa, pero yo tan enemorada estaba en la luna.

Como estaba en la luna, se me habia caido la taza, toda la azucar y el vidrio quedo regado en toda la cocina.

Comensamos a reunirlo para botarlo.

Mientras lo reuniamos el toco mi mano y yo me coloque tan roja como una mansana, el se me quedo viendo,preguntandose que me pasaba y mas aun, por que yo lo veia como un yo no se que.

Despues subaru se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando por la pierna.

Yo cuando vi que me miraba a la pierna le pregunte. Que ves.

El me iva a tocar la pierna y como es timido no dijo nada, y claro yo pense que queria seducirme.

Pero no, cuando me toco la herida grite, fue tanto que en todo el edificio escucho, y espante a las aves.

Cuando el me llevo al baño para lavarme yo me di cuenta de que el tenia una pequeña cortada en su mejilla. Yo raccione y fui a buscar un pañueli lo moje y cimence a limpiarle la cortada.

Al principio el hiso Tsk, yo le toque la mano diciendole que se quedara tranquilo.

Y ahora el fue el que se coloco rojo, yo con solo verlo me colque mas roja aun.

Mientras yo le limpiaba la herida. El me veia con una cara de te ves mas hermosa que un angel.

Yo le dije, gracias, nadie nunca me habia dicho asi.

Pero ahora si. Con una sonrrisa.

Yo queria reirme pero me aguantaba bajando la cabeza. termine de limpiar y subaru tenia un baso con agua y aproposito hizo que se callera para yo caerme y el atraparme. Osea el queria que yo estubiera en sus brasos para el besarme.

Bueno, me resbale y caí en sus brazos, tal y como lo dije.

Claro yo me puse roja, como siempre.

Bueno, este es el momento q siempre e esperado.

Y otra vez llego la interrupcion. Que tienen con mi timbre.

Bueno cuando llege a la puerta, eran Tamar y kamui. Y claro Subaru estaba atras de mi y sin camisa, no se xq y tampoco me dieron ganas de preguntarle.

Cuando tamar y kamui nos vieron juntos y q subaru estaba sin camisa y yo en bata, penso algo mal, pero en realidad era exactamente lo q iva a suceder

Cuando nos vieron asi, ellos quedaron boqui abiertos

y unos ojos de salta montes.

Y comenzaron a tartamudear.

-Haaaa-heeee-si si sigan hacien lo q estaban haciendo.

Subaru y yo le dijismos.

-ustedes estan locos verdad.

Se lo dijimos al mismo tiempo, lo cual hizo q nos colocaramos como fresa y al mismo tienpo nos vimos a los ojos, acercandonos poco a poco para darnos un pequeño beso.

Cuando Kamui y Tamar nos vieron, retrosedieron poco a poco y salieron corriendo mas rapido que un gato cuando un perro lo persigue.

Nosotros ni no dimos cuenta de cuando se fueron pero cuando paso la brisita de ellos, nos callo en la cara dos cartas, una de Kamui para Subaru y una de Tamar para mi.

La de Kamui decia:

Subaru te deseo mucha pero mucha suerte con kirara y recuerda con paciencia no la maltrates solo al principio despues de que sea tuya has lo que quieras con ella.

POSDATA: confia en mi soy un experto.

La mia decia:

Te felicito por lo tuyo con Subaru. Espero que les valla bien y que no tengan problemas.

POSDATA: nos vemos mañana y te preocupes .

Suerte y chao.

Yo quede con cara de: ella sabe que va a pasar algo. Por que Tamar puede ver lo que va a pasar. Con su poder.

* * *

**Bueno, esto fue todo por hoy, **

**espero poder publicar la proxima semana.**

**Gracias por leeeme.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
